The proposed research examines the developmental impact of close relationships on adolescent social and academic competence across various cultural and ethnic contexts. Two studies are proposed that have three goals. These goals are to: (1) identify specific developmental changes across the adolescent period in close relationships, in self perceptions and in competence; 2) describe the developmental pathways that explain how developmental outcomes are influenced by relationships as mediated by self perceptions and (3) describe cultural and ethnic differences that are observed in these developmental pathways. The overarching purpose of this research is to identify the features of relationships that promote optimal development by describing parent and peer characteristics associated with school performance, self esteem, social competence and psychopathology. The proposed studies offer an opportunity to explore the universal and specific adolescent developmental trajectories that explain the contribution of close relationships to adolescent competence. In the first study a cross sectional approach to exploring these goals is proposed using 450 adolescents aged 11 12; 14 15 and 16 17. In the second study a short term longitudinal study is proposed using 600 adolescents aged 11 12 and 14 15. All groups will include equal numbers of males and females in three ethnic groups: African American, European American and Hispanic American. Study one is a descriptive account of adolescent self perceptions and close relationships. Adolescents will complete questionnaires describing closeness and conflict with mothers, fathers and friends. They also will complete measures of self esteem and achievement motivation. Age, gender, and ethnic group differences in close relationships and self perception will be examined. In study two, the relationship between outcomes and relationships over time are examined. Three waves of data will be collected at one year intervals. Adolescents, parents and friends will complete questionnaires describing relationships and perceptions of the adolescents. Several aspects of adolescent competence, including school grades, measures of self esteem and achievement orientation will be collected.